


The Tramp in Tramp Stamp

by crackpairingprincess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: This might be the only chance he would ever get to eat Dick Grayson’s ass. And he was going to make it memorable.





	The Tramp in Tramp Stamp

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [Kate](http://kate882.tumblr.com)  
> Porn for [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754143) Kate wrote with Crysty.

“So, you know I could cover that thing up for you right?” Jason said as Dick was putting away the money for the day in the back room. 

His shirt was riding up from putting it on one of the higher shelves, so he knew Jason was talking about the tramp stamp again. And then Jason was right up behind him, taking the box from him and placing it on the shelf. Apparently two extra inches of height, plus whatever those combat boots gave him, made all the difference. Okay, so Dick could reach it just fine, and was maybe just aware that Jason had been staring at him.

Wally had already left for the night, in a rush for date night with Artemis, so it was just him and Jason.

“Yeah, you could,” Dick agreed, leaning back against Jason, “But I still kinda like it.”

“Seriously?” Jason laughed, and Dick could feel it against his back. “Do you have any other stupid tattoos?”

“I don’t know.” Dick turned around to wrap his arms around Jason’s shoulders, “Did you want to check?”

Jason smirked. “Hell yeah, I do.”

Those calloused hands fell to Dick's hips, skimmed the low line of his waistband. Dick shivered under the touch. It had only been a few weeks of whatever this tension was between them, but it was so worth the wait to feel Jason roll their hips together. 

“Well?” Dick muttered. Their lips were only a centimeter apart. “Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to test out this tongue ring?”

“Let's see what you got, Dickiebird.” 

Jason kissed him like he was fighting a war, and for once Dick was okay with losing. There was tongue and teeth and more than a few little yelps that Dick would later deny, and through it all Jason was still grinding into him. He backed them up until Dick's back hit the shelving and Jason moved his lips to wage war all the way down Dick's throat. 

“Not bad.” He muttered against the throb of Dick's jugular. “I guess you've had some practice.”

“I'm not exactly an innocent flower, Jay.” 

Jason smirked wickedly. That should not have been nearly as attractive as it was. 

“Good. Turn around, pretty boy.”

Being ordered around like that shouldn't have been hot either. But fuck if it didn't make Dick harder.

His chest hits the wall and his crotch gets pressed uncomfortably into the low filing cabinet. Jason's hand ran along the curve of his back appreciatively. 

“Look at that arch.” That hand came down on his ass, sharper than the whimper it tore out of him. Jason just laughed and rubbed the spot, hit voice sounding much closer to Dick's ear. “That was a pretty sound.”

Jason's hands blazed trails over Dick's ribs before his shirt was pulled roughly over his head. The fabric messed up his hair and got tangled around his wrists, but it didn't matter because Jason was finally putting his lips back on him. 

“God.” Dick groaned as Jason dug his teeth into his shoulder.

“You can just call me Jason.” 

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Jason laughed, breath hot against Dick's skin. “Oh, I'm getting there.”

Jason kissed and bit his way down Dick's back, pausing only to trace the stupid tramp stamp with the tip of his tongue. Dick moaned his name for the first time that night and Jason decided that, yeah, he could get used to that.

His hands worked open Dick's jeans while his tongue explored every newly exposed piece of skin. The band of Dick's boxers ended up between his teeth and he snapped them just to hear Dick yelp.

“Jay!” The tattoo artist jolted, but Jason didn't miss the way his legs spread that much more. So he did it again. “Ah! What are you doing?”

“Experimenting.” Jason smirked. 

But the thrill of it got old quickly and Jason found he rather liked the sound Dick made when he pushed the underwear around his ankles. 

“You're so hard, Dickie.” Dick made such a pretty noise when Jason wrapped a hand around his cock, lips still skimming over his tramp stamp. “Do you like this?”

“Fuck, you know I do.” Dick groaned. His hips thrusted gently into Jason's grip, sending pinpricks of pleasure up and down his spine. 

“Then let me hear you sing for me.” 

And then Jason's lips were gone from the tattoo and the hand on his cock was gone too. Dick almost complained, but then both hands were pulling his cheeks apart and a hot tongue was working over his entrance. 

“Oh, fuck! Jason!” 

Jason sucked at his rim before going back to just dragging the flat of his tongue over the hole. Dick was making such pretty noises for him. It made him want to skip to the part where he sinks his cock into Dick's tight ass and makes him beg for more. 

But no. This might be the only chance he would ever get to eat Dick Grayson’s ass. And he was going to make it memorable. 

The tip of his tongue prodded at the tight hole, making Dick whimper as precome dropped from his cock to the laminate flooring in heavy drops. 

“Careful, baby. You're making a mess.” Jason murmured. Even to his own ears he sounded a bit drunk. And maybe he was a little intoxicated by Dick. “I might have to make you clean it up.” 

Dick's hips bucked as another moan left his lips. 

“I think you would like that.” Jason dragged his tongue over Dick's perineum. A tease. “But you would do it for me, wouldn't you?”

He didn't expect Dick to play along, to nod with another whimper. “Ye-Yeah. God, I would be so good for you.”

Jason could work with that. He replaced his tongue with a finger, smearing it over Dick's asshole, coating it in spit. It was much easier to talk when his tongue was free, no matter how much he wanted to make every meal Dick's ass.

“I know. Such an obedient little bird.” The tip of his finger finally pushed past the ring of muscle and Dick chokes on a moan. “Good boy. Tell me how it feels.”

“Fuck, Jason, more. I, hahh, there's lube in the desk drawer.”

A quick look around, and a regrettable moment away from Dick's ass, provides a small bottle of the silicone lubricant they use on the rotary machines. Better than nothing. He didn't hesitate to pour a good amount over his fingers.

Now that he was standing it was much easier to sink two fingers deep into Dick's entrance, chest pressing the smaller man harder against the wall.

“Fuck-" Dick broke off another curse with a moan. “So much better, Jay.”

“Yeah?” Jason scraped his teeth across the back of Dick's neck, laughed into the skin of his shoulder. “You like having something inside you?”

The only answer he gets is a moan and the jerk of Dick's hips back onto his fingers.

“That's it baby, take it nice and deep.”

“Jason, just h-haah, hurry up.”

But Jason was still planning on stretching this out as much as possible. He pushed another finger past the ring of muscle and is rewarded with a long moan from Dick. 

His patience didn't last long, not with the way Dick was thrusting himself back and making the best noises. 

“Fuck.” Jason muttered to himself as he finally, _finally_ pulled his fingers from Dick's by now loose hole. He tapped Dick's hip, smirking when the muscles twitched under his touch. “Turn around for me again, beautiful. I want to see your face when you cum.” 

Really, Dick's face alone was nearly enough to make Jason come undone on the spot. Those blue eyes were dilated, unfocused but settled on his face. The flush in his cheeks brought a rush of satisfaction to Jason's gut. He did that. 

He slipped his hands behind the (sculpted, biteable, ridiculously sexy) thighs and lifted. Dick got the hint and wrapped his legs around Jason's waist. His cock pressed against the gaped entrance teasingly. 

“Jason,” Dick panted into his ear, “Fuck me.”

He would never have to ask twice. 

He pushed into the slick hole all at once, revelling in the broken gasp that it earns him.

“Shit, you're fuckin’ tight.” 

Dick's lips were too caught up in his teeth to talk back. Every thrust had his back scraping against the shelving, rocking the boxes of ink and alcohol wipes, drawing moans from deep in his chest. 

“Come on, Dickiebird. Tell me how it feels.” Jason dug his nails into Dick's thighs. “Tell me how much you love my cock inside you.”

Dick's erection twitched and smeared pre across Jason's abs, adding to the mess he was already making there.

“I-I love it. I love your cock, fuck, feels so good.”

“You're so good for me, baby, so pretty.” His hips snapped up against the other man's ass, the sound of it only a bit quieter than Dick's loud moans. 

“Tha- Oh, god!” Dick jolted against him, clenching and gasping, “Th-there! Right there! Jay!”

Jason was only vaguely aware that he was on the edge when Dick jerked his face down to smash their lips together. The press of his tongue against Jason's is what sent him over the finish line, spilling inside of Dick in thick spurts.

“Fuuuck, you're such a good fucking boy for me, Dick, fuck.” His hips kept moving, the messy slide of his cum making his movements even better. Dick nearly sobbed into his shoulder, but Jason pulled him back by the hair. “Look at me, let me see you cum for me.”

His cock was so hypersensitive, but he couldn't stop, not when Dick was so close to coming untouched. 

He can see when Dick hit his peak. Those pretty blue eyes slam shut and his kiss swollen lips are bleached white from his teeth on them. It's the most beautiful fucking thing Jason had ever seen. 

Hot cum is smeared all over his abdomen when he slows his thrusts to a stop. 

“Goddamn.” He rasped out. 

“Yeah.” Dick flashed him one of those perfect smiles again, already back to himself. “So, I would ask for round two, but my back is scraped to hell." 

“Ah, sorry." Jason lowered him down, making sure he was steady on his feet before letting go. 

Dick started a picking his clothes from the floor, pulling the pieces on one by one until he's fully dressed. 

Jason didn't move an inch. Was this it? Dick leaves and then they just go back to being coworkers and nothing else? How was Jason supposed to handle this now? 

But then Dick turned around with a crooked smile, “Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to take me home?”

He would never have to ask twice.

“Lead the way, pretty boy.”


End file.
